litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paisley/Supports
Paisley and Amanda C Support *'Amanda': Paisley! Just who I was looking for! I've got something for you, and I was hoping finding you wouldn't take forever. *'Paisley': You've got something for me? That's not usually something I hear outside of creepy advances. *'Amanda': Yes, I've got something for you! I got this candy thinking I'd like it, and it turns out it's not anything close to what I'd ever want, but I figured someone in this army's got to like it, so I started with you! Here, take it, it's all yours! *'Paisley': Hmm, what kinda candy is this? I'm not usually the kind to put foreign objects in my--OM... Hmm, super chewy!! I can make this last a while! Hmm, yum. *'Amanda': It was way too chewy for me to really like it, so I'm glad you do! *'Paisley': Hmm, excuse my talking with my mouth full. *chew* Thanks, but what's the catch, though? *'Amanda': Catch? Paisley, you're a friend! There's no "catch" anywhere! Now...hm. Turn your head for me, will you? *'Paisley': Turn my...head? Alright...say, what are you up to? *'Amanda': I wasn't up to anything, but it looks like you've got a...here, let me try and get this giant clump out of your hair real quick. *'Paisley': O-oh, thanks! Oooh, that feels good...excuse me if I start kicking. Dog thing, you know. *'Amanda': Thanks for the warning! I just don't want you to have to deal with this later on your own... *'Paisley': Oh yeah, that's the spot. I really owe ya...a couple, actually. I don't think I like that. What do you want? *'Amanda': I don't want anything. *'Paisley': ...Are you sure? Completely, totally, absolutely, one hundred percent... *chew* Sure? *'Amanda': Yes, I'm positive. I don't need anything in return for being a decent person. *'Paisley': Hmmm, doubtful. Nobody ever does anything for me without wanting something in return, so what is it? *'Amanda': I said I don't want anything, so "it" is nothing. *'Paisley': Uh, huh. Or are you just saying that so when you get indebted to some Kanto-nese mafia, good old Paisley will have to pay you back by biting the arrow for you? *'Amanda': Why are you jumping to that conclusion? I don't want anything from you, now OR later. *'Paisley': Likely story! I've never met someone that nice before in my life! *'Amanda': ...Oh, I'm so sorry. I figured you'd been through some stuff, but not to this point...here, will a hug cheer you up? *'Paisley': So you can use something else against me? Hah, no thank you. I'll take your word for it for now, but when you inevitably ask me for a favor, I'll just say I told you so. Good day, and I take both of my thanks back. ...I'm keeping the candy though. *'Amanda': Hm, whatever you say, Paisley! I'm really not going to ask you for anything, promise! Paisley and Kashmir C Support *'Kashmir': Paisley. *'Paisley': Oh, hey Kashmir. Good to see I'm not the only one still not buying the whole “future,” “time travel” “nonsense.” ...That last one didn't need any finger quotes. *'Kashmir': Oh no, I have been to several sites that I knew as ruins to see them in near perfect condition, so it's not the time travel bit I'm having issues with. *'Paisley': Really? Then what is it? *'Kashmir': I'm having trouble believing how anyone so...careless and nonchalant could possibly be my mother. *'Paisley': Well, I'm not the one you should be asking about that, am I? *'Kashmir': How do you mean? *'Paisley': You're the one who grew up with me, duh! Think back, what do you remember? *'Kashmir': I...don't remember my parents. *'Paisley': What? You're telling me you're one of them...uh, am...nenomes? *'Kashmir': Amnesiac? No! I remember childhood just fine. I just...don't remember parents. I don't remember why, but I...ran away from home. *'Paisley': Huh. Then who raised you? *'Kashmir': (mumble mumble) *'Paisley': Speak up. *'Kashmir': (...circus people.) *'Paisley': Nope, still couldn't hear. *'Kashmir': -sigh- Circus people, okay? *'Paisley': You were a carny?? Pffft, hahahaha! I've been owned by a carny or two, and lemme tell you, what a fucked up group! Oh, that explains so much. *'Kashmir': Hey, shut up! Gods, if you were my mom, it's no wonder I ran away! *'Paisley': Oops... Category:FERP Category:Supports